


I'm Nothing Like Her

by Akitoakiyamaz



Category: Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony
Genre: AU, Danganronpa AU, F/F, F/M, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3, dr, drv3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitoakiyamaz/pseuds/Akitoakiyamaz
Summary: "It's funny how you think I'm bothered,though I'm nothing like the others.You shouldn't mess with me cuz I heard,you're afraid of monsters, monsters!"





	I'm Nothing Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write

Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist, framed for  _murder_ at the mastermind's hands, and killed, hanging from a noose as her face turned into a light purple. And as the lid closed it seemed like the patterns on her skirt fell off into the shadows, and then...

_Bang._

If only Akamatsu had seen the faces of regret of everyone who had remained. They didn't want her to die, and obviously voting was the wrong choice. But, then again.

_They wanted to keep their own lives._

Akamatsu hates it when the whisper comes in and out of her black gaze. She hates how when she sees the memories of hanging around Saihara, or calling Chabashira cute, or talking with Tojo about her talent, that voice comes back. 

Its haunting, terrifying.

And she absolutely  _despises_ it.

So when she wakes up she gasps and she curses so loudly, that when she opens her eyes properly, realising she's in her own home beside her mother, she wishes she died instead of being executed.

Her mother presses her finger Akamatsu's lip as she tries to speak and all she says in response is something that makes her body feel like it's dying because she hasn't experienced the actual feeling in a while.

"We missed you, my daughter."

\--

Akamatsu leaned back from the shiny toilet seat and brushed her hair back as she blankly stared at the clear reflection. She almost did it, she almost vomited, but she didn't. across the room sat her twin, her sister, playing with her soft blonde hair absentmindedly as she just blankly stared at Kaede.

"You've been here for hours," her twin sighed, blinking her way back into reality. She walked over to Akamatsu, grabbing her hands and pulling her up. "You're not participating in the game anymore, don't be so scared over death, Kaede!"  
  
"Kikuko, you don't understand," Akamatsu yanked her hands away, pathetically. "I was desperate to kill, maybe even desperate to die."  
  
Kikuko stayed quiet, obviously thinking about the way Akamatsu was before the game, begging her mother to throw her in. Then she pulled Akamatsu closer to her chest, and stood still, hugging her tight.  
  
"I'm sorry."

\--

Leaving the house was a pain sometimes, so Akamatsu just made Kikuko go out instead. She'd mostly sit at home, at the face of her laptop. She hadn't searched up anything to do with mr. fifty-third season of the most brutal killing game in all of Japan. She rubbed her nose as she remembered how many times she would search up the games beforehand, and the audition times. How many times Akamatsu had begged to go in there.  
  
Only the day before was when she realised how bad it was, and when she was getting driven away she watched her twin run after her, and her mother running after her twin. Long story short, Kikuko isn't athletic.

But, today, Miss Akamatsu and Kikuko left after Kikuko and Akamatsu herself had spoken to each other. It was the first formal conversation since she had woken up.  
  
"You must see what's up with this thing," Kikuko had said as she walked in. "Why this is happening."

"And you can't? I want nothing to do with it, and you know that."  
  
Kikuko said nothing as, in her hand, she fiddled with her phone, at least she thought it was. The twin looked at Akamatsu, before sighing. "I'll take mother out, so you can get it all out, alright? There's no one to stop you."  
  
But Akamatsu knew there would be. She saw the worry and sadness in Kikuko's eyes. She turned herself around and inhaled. "Fine."  
  
Instantly, Kikuko ran out and as soon as she heard the creak of the closing door, Akamatsu searched up her season of Danganronpa. She scrolled over the cast, ignoring the fact the first victim was made because of her, and pressed her hand against her cheek. But this wasn't what Kikuko wanted her to look at.

But then, she had to be joking, she had to be that dumb to think that she would be able to find the reason.  
  
As if that thought was a sign, as if the team at Danganronpa were coding in thoughts again, she saw a link to the online auditions. Her breath caught in her throat and Akamatsu began to hack as the bile feeling in her throat began to extend, and then once she caught back her breath she clicked the link. And instantly regretted it.   
  
The site was decorated with that bear's split monochrome body, the robotic red eye sending a spiral of mixed emotions towards Akamatsu. She hated it but remembered how she adored it, and that's what made her hurt the most. That she was actually into his thing. As Akamatsu scrolled down she spotted a very polite description. She swallowed what it seemed a rock and read it.

 _Fans young, and well, young, welcome to Danganronpa's auditions! You_ must  _be here to audition, but then again, of course I'm right. Now, let's see why we host this spectacular show!_

Akamatsu rubbed her forehead with her palm, almost hearing the cheering laugh of whoever wrote the short introduction.

 _I am proud to say that Danganronpa has been around for fifty-three seasons! Yes,_ fifty-three _! Wow, we've been a long, long way, and so our reasons have changed a lot. Danganronpa's first season was made just for fun. The stuff around here is quite bland and we wanted to shake everyone up with something exciting! A killing game! How splendid! Now, Danganronpa easily blew up after that, didn't it? So many more people wanted to join, so we made season two, season three, season four, season five, season six, blah blah blah,_ boringg,  _we're here for the good stuff. As it grew more popular we realised that we could make so many more worthless, useless people become famous! I mean, look at Hinata Hajime, the plain soul. He got into Danganronpa for being himself! So, we want to show you that we can make your personalities shine, and so you can be known by everybody, instead of sitting in your dark little corner watching it all unfold. Considering killing was illegal, all the seasons from the first are in simulations, so it's even_ more  _fun! Great, right? Anyway, come audition and join the fun!_

But the form was closed. Akamatsu gritted her teeth, realising that the killing game was still possibly going on while she was sitting here, wanting to wail and cry because of how confusing and fake the description was.  
  
So when Kikuko came back and read it, the blonde girl curled up in her little dark corner, hugging her knees and pushing her head into the top, as Kikuko closed the door behind her.

\--

Waking up every morning was weird, considering it didn't hurt laughing about how there wasn't going to be a murder. Even though that lasted for two days, it was better waking up in her own house, in her own room, right next to the window where the bird usually tapped to wake her up. it was different, but soothing.  
  
As Akamatsu lifted herself onto her feet, her legs trembled, as if she were to drop as any moment. She quickly grabbed her throat, only to find nothing was there. She blinked her strong light purple eyes and grabbed the doorknob of her bedroom door. She tilted it, and the door creaked open. It was all quiet as her feet touched the white carpet. Quietly, she swung herself into the kitchen, and stayed quiet as she saw Kikuko asleep on the window couch. She smiled, feeling a nice warmth, as she took a cup of slightly melted ice from the fridge (Akamatsu removed it from the freezer before she went to sleep) and crept over to Kikuko, before pouring it on her twin.  
  
Kikuko instantly slapped Akamatsu's shoulder. As her eyes grew wide she quickly took the cup and ran to get a cloth.

"Akamatsu, don't do that," she growled drowsily as she handed the cloth to Akamatsu. The former ultimate leaned down and began to soak up the water as Kikuko got a few ice blocks and pressed them onto her sister's shoulder.  
  
As they stood there quietly, looking outside the large windows into the dawn, Akamatsu felt herself tremble again. She closed her eyes and pressed her fist gently against it as Kikuko took the cloth and ice blocks. As soon as she left the room, Akamatsu fell backwards, and sat, wanting to scream into her hands as she attempted to grip the tile floor. As Kikuko saw this, she leaned over her twin and hugged her.  
  
"I felt the noose was getting me again," Akamatsu's voice shook as her eyes became round, her face freezing up. Kikuko hugged her tighter, looking up at the burning sunlight that shone at the two through the big panelled windows. Then, she opened her mouth, and breathed into Akamatsu's ear.  
  
"Team Danganronpa is coming."

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to the first chapter. Is Danganronpa dying? Yes. Do I care? Y.. No. I'm doing this anyway.


End file.
